1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display field, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel and an array substrate thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid development of monitor types, novelty and colorful monitors with high resolution, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are indispensable components used in various electronic products such as monitors for notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, and projectors. The demand for high display quality, novelty design, and interactive user interface LCDs has increased tremendously. Touch panel displays having advantages of a friendly operation and compactness become more popular.
The current LCD comprises an upper substrate, a bottom substrate and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. Either the upper substrate or the bottom substrate is formed by a glass substrates and electrodes thereon. In the case of both the upper substrate and the bottom substrate having electrodes such as a Twist Nematic (TN) type LCD, a Vertical Alignment (VA) type LCD, and a Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) type LCD with a wide viewing angle, a longitudinal electric field across the electrodes of the upper substrate and the bottom substrate can drive liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer. In another case of electrodes only on one of the upper and the bottom substrates such as an In-plane switching (IPS) type LCD and a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) type LCD, a horizontal electric field across the electrodes on the upper substrate or the bottom substrate can drive liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. However, manufacturing such conventional LCD needs complex processes and high cost.